Rangers of the Vale
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When remembering their fallen home the last surviving Warriors from Vale are approached by their lost princess with a mission to take back what was theirs and to defeat those who had claimed it for there own. But what will happen on this journey?
1. Chapter 1

In the darkest reaches of a nearby inn, a group of men sat around a table with pints of ale and smoking pipes, they looked around before lighting their pipes. The tallest figure inhaled from his pipe and started to hum while exhaling a cloud of smoke. Soon the others joined in on the humming, making the inn sorrowful as the humming sounded sombre and haunting like a bad memory. Soon the tallest man started to sing

" **Far over the Misty Mountains Cold  
** **To Dungeons deep and caverns old  
** **We must away, err break of day  
** **To find our long forgotten gold"**

* * *

 _It was a fine and sunny day with children happily playing while farmers and Sheppards went about their business, women stopped in the street to chat with friend while shopping and keeping an open eye on their children playing. The guards while patrolling happily smiled. But on this day a sickly wind blew in for the hot north. For upon the wind carried the soldiers of an enemy nation to this kingdom. Riding on a chariot pulled by Ursa was King Inferno, the King of Mistral had come to the peaceful kingdom of Vale. The vile armour of this nation gleamed under the sun making it seem like the metal had contained blood with it was forged. By his side was his daughter; the cruel and sadistic Cinder._

 _"ATTACK!" He shouted as the knights of the Fallen empire attacked Vale. The knights of Vale in gleaming silver armour highlight by emerald green and brass quickly formed ranks as the civilians ran to shelter. Soon the sounds of swords, axes and hammers were heard in a terrifying mix of violence and horror. King Inferno clad in black and red armour marched through the warriors of vale like nothing. For his reputation and moniker rang true: The Tyrannical Red Dragon: Leader of the Fall Empire, one that had taken command of the Frozen King of Atlas, slaying every resistor and then he had set his sights of Vale. For six long years he marched towards the capital, but he was always pushed back because of one things: The Rangers, a fusion of knight and archer. They were elite Valish soldiers. Arrows rained down of Inferno, who used his cape made from the hide of a Dragon._

* * *

 **The Pines were roaring on the height  
** **The Winds were moaning in the night  
** **The fires was red, its flaming spread  
** **The trees like torches blazed with light"**

 _Inferno cut down any knights in his way leaving a trail of flames and despair in his wake. Anybody he came upon was dispatched with a simple quick flick of his wrist. Once he stopped and raised his fist. Cinder smiled and conjured up a ball of flames and tossed it into a house. Next the king ordered his men to barricade the door as the occupants burnt alive screaming. The only other sound besides the screams were the insidious laughter of the maniacal little girl flinging her balls of fire around. Soon golden armoured knights with a wolf motif rode forward, and behind them wearing a grandiose suit of armour encrusted with emeralds and having a lion motif was the King of Vale. Inferno quickly separated the head of the king from his shoulders with a single swing viciously smiling as he raised it into the air making the Mistrali soldiers cheered as they looted the flaming remains of Vale, dragging those who didn't get away into the streets to be executed or ravage while Inferno entered the throne room and claimed the throne for himself. That day Vale was now under the control of the Mistrali empire._

* * *

The men stopped humming and grabbed their mugs of ale. Raising them up and cheered

"To those who have fallen" the tallest one said

"Hail!" the rest of them said before sculling the alcoholic beverage down their throats, burning as it went the same their beloved city burnt. Once their mugs were slammed down one of them looked around.

"Company" he said as a trio of cloaked figures approached.

"If you have nothing we want or need then the bar is over there" The tallest one said in a deep baritone voice.

"You are mistaken, you have something I need" the first figure, a woman in a cream cloak which was made of a soft material said sitting down as the other two stood behind her.

"And what would that be" One of them sneered.

"Russel!" the tallest one said "But he is right, what do you require of us?"

"Well, I need your help in taking down the Fall Empire inside the borders of Vale"  
"That is a big task you ask for us lassie" another of the hooded men said "Why do you us specifically?"

"Why else you are the Rangers of The Vale. The elite soldiers of the Kingdom" the woman said

"This is obviously a waste of time" the second figure, clad in brown said

"I agree milady, these 'warriors' are just drunkards who are under the effects of pipeweed" the third figure, this time clad in black.

"Tell me do you know why we hide in taverns and inns enjoying ale and pipeweed?" the tallest one asked

"No why?" the brown clad woman said

"It's so we can honour our fallen kingdom, and plan to take it back" the tallest one said "So milady me and my men accept this contract, but know this we are twelve men so we demand a good price for our work" the tallest one said

"Money will be no price once you take back the throne" the cream clad woman said smiling softly, her lips being revealed by the flicking light they gather around.

"Come again?" a member of the group said "You want us to do what now?" he asked. The tallest one looked at the woman before asking

"Why do you want us to retake your throne for you?" he asked.

"Do not answer that milady" White said

* * *

"You don't have to" a wizened voice said "For we know who you are Princess" he said.

"Very perceptive" the princess said

"That is what he is known, now allow us to reveal whop we are, I am Yatushashi, and going from my right is Ren my second in command, Jaune our newest member, Our main scout Sage, our so called Berserker Scarlet, Our cook Neptune, Our thief Sun, Our Apothecary: Cardin, Our Blacksmith: Dove, Our Lancer Sky, Our Horseman Russel and Fox"

"What's his job?" The Princess asked

"He's our information gatherer, he finds out what we need to know, when we need to know" Yatushashi said

"Then you knew I was coming then?"

"No, we didn't; we were completely taken aback by your arrival Princess Coco" Yatsuhashi said.

"Like you are alive; last we heard the royal family was slaughtered" Sun said

"I thought the same of the Valish Rangers Legion" Coco said

"We are all that is left" Yatushashi said.

"I see, it is a shame, to see such talented individuals cooped up in an inn drinking and smoking while remembering the fall of our kingdom" Coco said

"Then what you have us do?" Fox asked

"Like I said reclaim that which was lost" Coco said. Yatsuhashi looked away while inhaling a puff of Pipeweed. He knew this day would come, the day when the Kingdom of Vale would be liberated from the claws of the Dragon' lineage.

"I cannot guarantee victory, or the throne, but I can guarantee we will try" Yatsuhashi said solemnly

"What! We're going on a suicide quest just because you've been seduced by the princes, who until five minutes ago was dead" Sun said as knife swiped past his waist and into his throat.

"Speak of the princess in such a way again and I will stop my blade below your belt" the black cloak said

"Bell" Coco said

"Yes my princess, but I will not tolerate him any further" Bell said

"Blake Belladonna, the daughter of Moon Belladonna, the aide to the previous queen, and I am correct in guess that is Weiss Schnee, the loyal handmaiden from the northern terrain" Fox said as the two handmaidens lowered their hood.

"I must admit seeing two former princesses, one of the wintery north and one of the wild plains surprising" Yatsuhashi said

"Our families are dead and our lands plundered by those under the tyrannical Dragon" Blake said

* * *

"Some folk we never forget, some kind we never forgive" Fox said

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked harshly

"Some people we remember fondly, while others we want dead" Yatsuhashi said.

"You people do know we are nowhere near Vale, heck we're nearer the peaks of Glenn Mountains home of the Dwarven Kingdom of Thrale. Beyond that you have the Esmeralda Forest where the elves live, then you have the Monyreak River where the orcs have infested! Then after surviving the Orcs you have the plains of the Wild Winds, where the Faunus dwell. Some of them are nice to help us but the Carnivores won't. After all that we reach the Valley of Night Glade where the Nymphs and Fae live. After all that we pass by the Fortress of Rock Wrath, which is three days ride out from Vale. Basically it's a death trap. And those were the major points of evil andf death!" Jaune paled

"Are you done?" Weiss asked.

"No, I'm also going to say about" Jaune started

* * *

"That's enough now Jaune, there will be some good things as well" Yatsuhashi said

"Like WHAT!?" the other rangers said

"I've always wanted to meet an Elf, not to mention there is the look out on Crescent peak lovely this time of year. Also there is Haddock home of the half-lings they're always hospitable. And quite nice food as well"  
"There are days when I wonder if you are half halfling" Scarlet said

"And let's not forget the mermaids of Monyreak River"

"I hear their songs are beautiful and delicate" Weiss said

"There something alright" Jaune grumbled.

"Enough it has been decided, we'll take this mission your highness" Yatsuhashi said

"Excellent, you start tomorrow" Coco said leaving with her handmaidens.

"We're doomed" Jaune said

* * *

 **Okay so my second RWBY Fantasy fic: How I came up with this one was at the beginning I was listening to the Misty Moutains from the Hobbit when I pictured the guys of RWBY dressed in Elven cloaks travelling by horse back holding sword. Why did I only think of writing now, simple I WAS IN HOSPITAL! well I was when I first thought of it, but what brought it back it into my mind was the Lego Hobbit. And of ocurse some awesome RWBY fics. Anyway this will hopefully feel Tolkien-esque and will feature songs from the Hobbit and LOTR.**

 **The song in this fic was Misty Mountains Cold sung by the company of Thorin Oakenshield in the unexpected journey movie version, I'll be using the other versions of it during the fic.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me where we are going first?" Sun asked from the back of his horse. Yatsuhashi was in the lead. Fox was riding next to him. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"First we head for the Glenn Mountains and the halls of Dwarrowdwell home of Thrale the King of the forge" Fox said

"FORGET IT!" Sun said stopping his horse, making those behind halt as well.

"Why?" Yatsuhashi said looking back

"I'm not going to be a Dwarven side-dish" Sun barked.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"Simple, it is widely known that the Dwarves of Glenn Mountain love Monkey tails! They find monkeys who have their tails, and chop it off, bringing it back to their forges where they cook it above the red hot coals in baskets. After they cook it...CRUNCH!" Sun explained

"Surely not my friend" Neptune said

"Just you wait and see, they will and boy will I not be a happy monkey Faunus when they do" Sun snarled.

"Have you heard of that before?" Fox asked his leader.

"No" Yatsuhashi said before bellowing out "We're moving!"

* * *

"Come on Sun, we're getting to see the hidden hall of Dwarrowdwell, and hopefully that place?" Neptune said

"That place?" Sun asked confused.

"The vault of Targuha, the creator of Dwarrowdwell" Neptune said

"The legendary place where all of the treasure of the Glenn Mountain is held?" Scarlet asked.

"Yippee" Sun said

"Oh don't be nervous Sun, I'm sure they won't harm you" Cardin said riding past. Even though he didn't want to admit it, something was not right; he could feel it in the air. He rode up to Yatsuhashi

"What is it Cardin?" Yatsuhashi asked

"Don't you think it's strange?" Cardin asked

"What?" Ren asked

"We haven't heard the horns of Ebron" Cardin said

"That is strange" Yatushashi said

"The horns of Ebron?" Jaune asked.

* * *

"At the start of a new season the horns of Ebron are sounded to ring in the new season. And a new season has just started, so why are the hills of the Glenn mountain silent?" Yatsuhashi asked nervous. Fox quietly went for his sword, seeing Scarlet, Ren, Jaune and Neptune doing the same. Yatsuhashi slowed his horse down and looked around. He saw a glimpse of movement, he indicated to Fox who got off his horse and walked over there slowly. Quickly he grabbed something from behind the rock and pulled it out in front of him, revealing a young girl.

'Ow' she said rubbing her backside "please don't hurt me"

"Who are you?" Yatsuhashi said as he rode up to the young girl.

"I'm Ruby Rose, a citizen from the valley village of Patch" Ruby said afraid.

"So why are you up here miss Rose?" Fox asked

* * *

"My village has become concerned that the horn of Ebron hasn't been sounded in three seasons. Also the sounds of gems being hewed from rock has ceased. The earth has also been rotted, we have been losing crops and animals. My village is on the knife's edge of life." Ruby broke down crying.

"The sounding of the horns being left for one month is strange, but three. Something is going on" Ren said

"Yatsuhashi, we must investigate this strangeness" Scarlet said

"Miss Rose, we are unknowing of this area, will you lead us to Dwarrowdwell?" Yatsuhashi said

"I will" Ruby said as she set off, the ranger company following behind her. Jaune had a serious look on his face

"What's wrong Jaune?" Sky asked.

"The fouled Earth, there is only one thing so evil in the world that would do such a thing, but never have I heard of them attacking the stone fortresses of Dwarves" Jaune said

"What, what did this Jaune?" Fox asked

"A blight, a plague" the rookie ranger said "Something I thought I would never see again" Up ahead Ren and Yatsuhashi shared a glance

"What do you think sir?" Ren asked

"It sounds exactly like he describes" Yatsuhashi said

"How, they haven't been seen since the fall of Vale" Ren said

"Why do you think?" Yatsuhashi said as the came upon the mouth of Dwarrowdwell.

"This is it" Ruby said

"yes it is, Tie the mounts outside the cave. Then proceed carefully" Yatsuhashi said pulling out his longsword.

"Boss is worried" Sun said drawing his broadsword. Everyone else noticed how tense their leaders were.

* * *

"Something is in there." Scarlet said drawing his sword. "Jaune you're the scaredy cat of the group what do you think is in there?"

"A forgotten enemy" The Blonde knight said drawing his sword. Ren frowned at something, so he looked around for a torch.

"The air seems stale, almost" Ren said staggering on the last of his words.

"Putrid" Yatsuhashi said. Suddenly a high pitched laughter sounded. "FORM UP!" he ordered

"What is it?" Scarlet asked . Suddenly appearing in the light was a creature four and a half feet tall with greenish gray skin, two Mohawks the colour of the grass, two pointed fangs that came up to the bottom of its eyes.

"Goblins!" Yatsuhashi said "And by the looks of them, they appear to Valley Goblins"

"You can tell?" Dove asked.

"It has green skin and hair" Cardin said twirling his mace.

"But what are they doing here, shouldn't they be in some swampy valley, not in the cavernous homes of the Dwarves!" Russel shouted twirling his twin daggers.

"Sir, I recommend switching to a ranged attack and wait until they're in range to strike with swords!" Ren shouted.

"Good idea; SWITCH TO BOWS!" Yatsuhashi said as he switched his longsword out for his longbow

"Don't fire until I say" Ren said as he noticed Jaune's fingers twitching "Steady Jaune"  
"Right" Jaune gulped, he knew this was the first time he was in a fight being the newest of the rangers, He had trained with his father before the failed reclamation of Vale, which left only twelve rookie rangers behind

"Nervous Jaune?" Cardin asked

"Yes" Jaune said

"Just concentrate of them and noting else okay" Cardin said

"Okay" Jaune whimpered as he was now struggling to hold onto the bowstring. Seeing this Ruby quickly went over to Jaune and connected something onto his wrist and bowstring. She nodded and went over to a space between Neptune and Sky and pulled out her slingshot.

"What did you give Jaune?" Neptune asked.

"A special device which holds the bowstring instead of a pair of fingers, the switch by your index finger is what you use to release the string okay?"

"Okay" Jaune said

"Okay, FIRE!" Yatsuhashi said unleashing his notched arrow, with the others following after his. The sounds of flesh hitting stone soon followed. They all notched a second barrage of arrows and pulled back on their bow strings, only for something to fly past Dove and Ren.

"ARCHERS!" Ren shouted out adjusting his aim.  
"We're out in the open, of course their archers on going to get a draw on us" Scarlet said notching a second arrow. He let them fly hitting two of the goblin archers, Sage and Neptune unleashed their own arrows into the Goblin clubbers climbing down the wall. Ren looked around and saw several pillars. He pulled back and arrow and fired it into a Goblin archer, making it fall to the ground.

"Get to the pillars, they'll provide cover!" he shouted.

"Good call Ren" Yatsuhashi said as they all got to the cover of the pillars. Jaune was dragging Ruby with them, who wanted to stay and fight

"I can take them!" she declared

"With a slingshot and what, a knife?" Jaune asked

"No, it's a dagger" Ruby huffed

"Oh like that helps" Jaune said

"Where are the dwarves, shouldn't they be here?" Fox asked taking down another archer.

"He's right, the horns haven't been blown and now the dwarves haven't shown up" Neptune said as a chattering sounded behind them. The rangers turned to see a collection of stone grey pointed ears goblins rushing after them

"Cave Goblins" Ren said cursing. Each goblin was wielding an axe made out of sharpened bones, decaying wood and mouldy leather straps.

"Crave them up" the Goblin Captain said

"Now what boss?" Cardin asked

"RUN!" Yatsuhashi said as the group took off with both kinds of goblins chasing after them.

* * *

The group took flight through the massive darkened corridors of Dwarrowdwell, the sounds of goblins them behind them. In front of them was an amber glow.

"That must be the forge!" Ren said

"These things hate fire right?" Cardin asked

"Yeah they do" Sage replied.

"Nevermind that we're nearly in teh forge!" Yatsuhashi said giving everyone a boost of speed, only for them to stop cold at the sight that greeted them inside the forging room of Dwarrowdwelll.

"Impossible" Yatsuhashi gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Impossible" Yatsuhashi said gasping at what he was seeing inside the forge of Dwarrowdwell. Hundreds of goblins had invaded. They saw on goblin dragging off a Dwarf to the lower levels

"They must be holding the Dwarves in the lower levels so who or what is controlling the Goblins could take over Dwarrowdwell and have it act as an outpost; so they could attack Patch" Ren said

"My home" Ruby whimpered

"Don't worry Lass; your home will safe" Fox said. "So what now sir"

"We should follow them" Yatsuhashi said "Silently" he added as the group took off, controlling the rate at which their feet fell. Staying mostly in shadows so as to not pull attention from the Goblin forces that currently held control of the ancient dwarven fortress. Jaune looked around the corners. Suddenly a horrid noise sound.

"That came from the refinery" Ren said as they rushed over there

"What in the name of Oumen is THAT!" Cardin exclaimed. For in front of the hundreds of goblins was a massive 8 foot walking pile of fat, pus and slime. On many of his fat barrel like fingers were what appeared to be rings.

* * *

I feel like a little song coming on" the massive creature said

 _ **Clap snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make 'em stammer and squeak!  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town**_

 _ **With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town.**_ It was a short song but nonetheless unsettling.

* * *

"So what exactly is that?" Russel asked

"That is Bulark, the Grand Goblin, or simple The Goblin King" Jaune explained

"They have a king?" Sky asked

"That is unsettling" Dove said, Ren was equally as shocked at the fact the goblins had a king, but not as shocked as what one of the rings of Bulark was.

"How did he get that?" Ren asked

"What?" Yatsuhashi asked

"On the left hand, I think it could be King Cacao's crown" Ren said

"That thing is wearing our king's crown as a ring?" Sage said

"So let's reclaim it" Scarlet said being held back by Sun and Neptune.

"Not yet, we have to think about this" Yatsuhashi said as he saw the Valley Goblins and a whitish grey skin variant with fangs pointing down rather that up, and a no hair.

"Cavern Goblins, what other type do you think is in here" Sun said as sickly yellow coloured goblins clad in orange cloaked with a more scaled looking skin appeared.

"Now we have Hobgoblins" Neptune said

"So why are they here?" Fox asked

"Good Question" Yatsuhashi said

* * *

"Oh by the way, You can come out now noble warriors" Bulark said as the rangers and Ruby walked out into the full fiery glow of the refinery. "Rangers; curious I thought that the last ranger died several years ago" the giant goblin said

"You would think that you overgrown" Cardin started before being cut off by Yatsuhashi

"We are new, in fact this is our first mission" Yatuhashi said

"Interesting, well I am Bulark, the Grand Goblin. Leader of the ten tribes of Goblins" Bulark said

"I am Yatsuhashi Captain of this team" the ranger said "Also we would like our king's crown back"

"We're dead" Sun said

"Bold, I like you. But I sadly have to lock you up" Bulark said as several Hobgoblins took them away. "Oh make sure they have no weapons on them."

* * *

"GET IN THERE!" A goblin sneered. The rangers found themselves in cages with what appeared to be the entire dwarf population of Dwarrowdwell, All locked behind prison cell doors. Each dwarf either looked pissed or sorrowful. Yatsuhashi observed the last of the goblins leaving after dumping their weapons on the ground. He knew what they had to do, so turning to his team he nodded

"Sun" was all he said

"On it Yatsu" Sun said as he pulled out a lockpicking kit and withdrew two picks. Yatsuhashi turned to the dwarves and announced

"Once we are free we will clear out most of the goblins, at which point we'll come back and free you! So you can rightfully declare you have taken back Dwarrowdwell!" he shouted making all the dwarves cheer and shout in revelry and joy.

"Got it" Sun said opening the door to the ranger's cell. Quickly rushing out and reclaiming their swords and bows with Ruby grabbing her slingshot and dagger. Yatsuhashi frowned and found a Dwarven short sword for her to use

"Ruby here" Yatsuhashi said handing Ruby the blade.

"Thank you" Ruby said looking stern.

"Now we attack" Yatushashi said as the other pulled up their hoods and drew their ranged weapons. Ruby follows behind Yatsuhashi.

"Fox fire the first shot" Yatsuhashi said as Ren, Jaune and Sky advanced a bit.

"Yes sir" Fox said drawing back his bow and drew back and arrow; looking from under his brown hood his golden eyes locking onto the goblin standing up on the upper edge of a dungeon they were in

"Now" Yatsuhashi said as Fox let go of his bowstring watching his arrow sink into the back of the goblin's head, Which quickly fell. "Catch it" their leader ordered as Ren, Jaune and Sky quickly caught the goblin and eased it down. Once that happened they quickly moved forward. Ruby was kept between Fox and Yatuhashi so she could be safe. They quickly made it back up to the foundry where they saw the massive goblin asleep. Sun and Scarlet nodded going around to the right while Fox and Jaune went left. Sage and Ren prepared arrows. Yatsuhashi and Ruby stayed back. Cardin, Sky, Dove and Russel snuck up to several goblins and waited for a signal. Yatsuhashi drew his sword and nodded. What happened next took everyone by surprise.

* * *

Cardin's team stabbed the goblins in the back before taking down several more with arrows. Sun and Scarlet quickly dispatched the ones they were assigned to before Scarlet was tackled by a goblin sending him away from the main group. Ren and Sage took out ten hobgoblin guards while Yatsuhashi charged up the middle slashing at any and all Goblins that came his way. Fox and Jaune doing the same as Sun and Scarlet. The noise woke up Bulark

"What is happening?" He asked as Yatsuhashi run up to him and placed the tip of his sword on the neck on the Grand Goblin.

"We're taking back Dwarrowdwell, THAT is what's happening" Yatsuhashi declared

"Interesting, but one problem" Bulark said

"What?" Yatsuhashi said

"THIS!" Bulark said throwing the Ranger Captain off and standing up before grabbing a massive Iron Mace and swinging it around. "They don't call me the Grand Goblin for nothing"

"Shit" Jaune cursed

* * *

Scarlet was being overrun by Hobgoblins and Cave Goblins. He snarled as he looked around, smiling when he found a pair of Dwarven Mining Axes. Twirling them in the air before burrying them in the heads of two goblins.

"Come on you scum eaters" he said removing his shirt. He screamed as red tattoos over his body, his normally peaceful grey eyes became blood red. He quickly ran over an dpicked up the axes and started to cleave and chop the heads off the goblins. Whihc hit whether it be burrying them in the grey matter of the head, or dividing the goblins in two, nothing could stop the Berserker. Heck he used a discard head as a ball and kicked a couple of goblins down.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE GOT!" he shouted excitedly. "WHERE'S THE FUN?" he roared as the last ten goblins were shivering , Suddenly four were dead with Scarlet standing in front of them. Scarlet quickly finished them off and looking around, his vision was red. "who's next?"

* * *

"Watch out" Fox said as he jumped at Ruby, pulling the both of them away from the heavy Iron weapon. "We have to stop him

"HOW!" Sun shouted as gold coins flew around the air.

"I have no idea" Fox said

"Form up Rangers!" Yatsuhashi said

"What's the plan sir?" Ren said

"I have no idea" Yatsuhashi said

"HEY UGLY!" Scarlet shouted jumping into the foundry. Bulark swung down, but Scarlet dodged at the last second; viciously smirking "What's the matter one too many hogs?" the ranger taunted as Bulark swung at the ranger, who duck and rolled out of the way. Sneering Scarlet went i9n for the kill rolling past Bulark and stopped behind him where he went for the ankles., swinging as hard as he could he hit the gone with a satisfying crunch and a yelp of pain from the pile of walking fat.

"Free the Dwarves, Scarlet has this" Yatsuhashi said as the others ran off.

"Over her lard guts" Scarlet said

"I will squash you!" Bulark pitifully threatened

"How?" Scarlet asked cutting into the wrist on the monster. It was here that Scarlet saw the crown. "HEY BOSS!" he shouted

"On it" Yatsuhashi said running up to the injured Goblin while Scarlet pinned its hand with one of the axes he was using. "For KING CACAO!" Yatsuhashi shouted slicing the finger the Valish King's crown was on. Once it was separated from the finger Yatsuhashi quickly pulled it off.

"You think that will stop me?" Bulark said

"Nope" the two rangers said as Scarlet took both his axes and cut an 'x' into the gut while Yatsuhashi sliced into the neck.

"That will do it" Bulark said as he collapsed forward onto the foundry floor.

* * *

"Fresh meat anyone?" Scarlet asked as the blood markings faded away.

"And you call Goblin meat fresh?" Yatsuhashi asked putting away his long sword.

"Nope" Scarlet said picking up his axes and placed them under his quiver. "Think they'll want these back?"

"Who knows." Yatsuhashi said as several armoured Dwarves raced in with spears and hexagonal shields at the ready. They looked disappointed seeing the dead Goblin King. "Sorry we didn't save you any of the big fella" Yatsuhashi said smiling, while the Dwarves formed ranks. Soon the rangers were joined by a Dwarven Commander.

"Follow me" The Commander said.

* * *

The Dwarven Commander had led them up to the throne room of Dwarrowdwell, which was carved from black marble, rippled with veins of jade, sapphires and silver. In the middle was the throne, made from the same marble, only with the crest of the Kingdom of Dwarrowdwell made from bronze on it above the head of the King. Who wore a robe of purple velvet lined with silver trim, his long platinum blonde beard was plated with precious gems. His stormy blue eyes were filled with Mirth and kindness. His honour guard stook at the bottom of the throne.

"Approach Rangers" Thrale said as they all came closer. It was when they were on the platform that Yatsuhashi and Ren noticed a Dwarven Spellcaster and a chest near him. "As thanks for your help in reclaiming our ancient home we present you with these: Weapon Glyphs: Dwarven magic that will allow you to carry an additional weapon set with you" the king said as each ranger received a disk of metal the size of the palm of their hands cast out of bronze with a magical jewel in the middle of it. Each jewel was coloured different to tell who had which disk. "And also we will come to your aid in retaking Vale when you can call us. But for now we must sound the Horns of Ebron" Thrale said making the dwarves cheer.

* * *

Once outside The Rangers mounted their steeds and were ready to head out to the Esmeralda Forest, where they hope come into contact with the elves. Yatsuhashi looked at Ruby who seemed sad.

"What is it Miss Rose?" Yatsuhashi asked

"I was wondering if I could come with you?" Ruby asked. All of them then looked a bit down. Ren walked forward and sighed

"Our life is not one of easiness, glamour or romance; it is a hard life Ruby, one I don't think you should be a part of" Ren said

"But" Ruby said

"One day, when we have command over Vale, and the new queen has been crown then we will allow you to join our ranks. But until then Patch will need a warrior to defend themselve, plus an inventor does their best work at home" Yatsuhashi said smiling.

"Okay I'll make some awesome inventions, and then when I can join you I'll show them to you"

"Sounds great," Yatsuhashi said as they turned to ride off. "Thrale, please see our friend safely7 home"

"I will" King Thrale said "Now to sound the horns" he said.

"Rangers, let's move" Yatushashi said. Once they started to move the deeply and soothing sounds of the Horns of Ebron sounds across the valley making the rangers smile that they could have helped out.

"There it wasn't so bad now was it Jaune?" Neptune asked

"I guess not" Jaune said seeing the leaves of teh trees regain life. "Not at all.


End file.
